Percy Jackson and the Goblet of Fire
by Valerie-Washington
Summary: Percy wakes up at Hogwarts with no memories, and meets the wizards. Some warm greetings (and some cold) welcome Percy there. But what happens when Dumbledore announces the Triwizard tournament? Feeling compelled to help save the school from danger, Percy enters. Takes place before The Heroes of Olympus, during The Goblet of Fire. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.
1. Attack Of The Monsters

**Percy**

**How he ended up in a tree,** Percy wasn't sure. He thought of the last thing he remembered, but came up blank. In fact, Percy couldn't remember anything, other than his name.

The tree he was in was bare, but full of branches. He sat up and groaned. Although his memories were gone, Percy had a feeling this wasn't the first time he woke up in a strange place.

He jumped down from the tree, and stretched. Nothing was broken, and he had no scratches, which Pery though was strange. The sharp branches had rubbed against his bare arms.

Suddenly, he staggered, his mind aching. A memory came through, sharp and clear. A girl, with curly blond hair and startling grey eyes. _Annabeth_, he thought, _her name was Annabeth_. He paused to see if any other memories came through, but none came.

When Percy finally paused to look at his surroundings, the sky was beginning to lighten. The only civilization ins sight was a single building, a castle maybe? He headed that way, but something stopped him.

He noticed a faint growling behind his head and saw a large dog the size of a car. _Hellhound. _By instinct, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. He must've been crazy, but Percy decided he had nothing to lose. He followed his instincts.

He uncapped the pen and a bronze sword sprang out. He slashed at the monster. The hellhound leapt forward and raked its claws against Percy's chest. Percy stumbled back, and found his feet in a lake. Energy swirled into him, and he slashed at the monster again and this time connected. The monster crumbled to dust, leaving behind an sulfurous smell.

Percy glanced down at his chest, which should have been bleeding. Instead, he saw a torn up orange t shirt, but no marks on himself. A suspicion crept into Percy's mind, almost too crazy for words. Invincibility, at least partial.

Percy's feet swept out from underneath him, and he was pulled into the lake. Bubbles swirled around him, but he was breathing just fine. Percy hit his head on a rock, and black spots danced across his vision.

By the time his sight returned, he had stopped moving and his feet rested on the sandy bottom of the lake. The first thing he registered was a sword point resting against his throat.

**Cliffhanger! Here is the multi-chapter story I've been meaning to write. If you haven't already, check out my Percy Jackson Oneshot "Summertime Sadness." Thanks! Read and review! -VW**


	2. The Lake-side Hurricane

**Harry**

**He never knew such a big commotion **could come from the lake, but Harry figured it had to happen eventually. Ron sat next to him at the Gryffindor table, sopping wet. The water balloon Peeves had thrown had made him irritable.

As Ron grumbled, Dumbledore began his welcoming speech. The wind outside howled, and Professor Mcgonagall glanced outside. Harry watched her say something to Professor Flitwick, and watched as it was passed down the line of teachers.

"Come with me," Harry said, "the teachers see something outside." Normally this would have been enough to draw Ron and Hermione away from what they were doing, but no such case today. The promise of warmth and food filled their minds.

"Come _on_!" Finally, Ron and Hermione looked up at him.

"Oh, I don't know Harry," Hermione said, "its probably just the storm." Harry protested, and Ron joined with him.

"It can't hurt to look," Ron persuaded, which was probably a lie. Finally, Hermione agreed to go and find out what the teachers were looking at. They waited until the teachers were occupied with the sorting, and headed out.

Harry led the way outside and stumbled. The wind was strong, blowing some saplings in the forbidden forest from their roots. When he glanced at the lake, his world turned upside down. Even in a world of witches and wizards, he had never seen anything like it.

The water of the lake was rising and swirling, making a hurricane. Hermione saw, and gasped.

"What in the name of Merlin-" She didn't finish, but Harry understood. He noticed strange lights coming from the water and ran over. Hermione and Ron didn't question him and followed right behind.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, "the whole school followed us out." Harry cursed, and Ron slipped and fell.

"Ow! Bloodyhe-" Harry interrupted, "oi! You big baby." Harry smiled and the boys laughed. When they reached the lake, they realized the storm had been going since they got to Hogwarts.

Harry had the urge to jump into the water and find out what was happening. Dumbledore was running down the grounds, looking angry, so Harry thought _why not?_ He followed his instincts and jumped in. He heard Ron and Hermione's screams, but kept swimming down. He found himself at the bottom, where merpeople were shooting lights at a figure in a cloud of dust. The light seemed to do nothing.

Only then did Harry realize how bad of an idea jumping in had been, seeing as he couldn't breath underwater. The unknown figure approached, and the last thing Harry saw was a tan face with dark hair and angry, sea-green eyes.

**Whew! A little longer this time. I want to give a big thank you to all the people who followed, favorited, or reviewed my story. I also wanted to say that there might be one more update, then I go on vacation. After that, I'll try to update as often as possible, but I promise I'll write a ton for the eleven days I'm gone. Read and review please, because I can only get better. -VW**


	3. The Evil Mermaids and The Sorting Hat

**Percy**

**He never knew the little mermaid **could be so vicious. After getting pulled into the lake, Percy was threatened at sword point for information he didn't have. They had hissed at him, green eyes and skin blazing. _Why are you here half-blood? Who are you?_ And so on.

When he didn't give them any answers, they got mad and decided to play "let's-all-kill-Percy." Although it just was absorbed into his body and didn't do any harm, Percy got mad.

He felt a tug in his gut, and the water above him and the mermaids raised and began to spin. It soon formed a hurricane.

This went on for hours, and although Percy knew he should be getting tired from holding up the hurricane, but for some strange reason the water kept lending him more and more energy. Percy also realized that even though the mermaids' shots weren't doing any harm to Percy, the mermaids kept on shooting the strange light at him. _They're kinda stupid. Annabeth would be ashamed._

Percy froze. he didn't know where that memory came from, but it was fading fast. He looked around wildly, looking for a way out of the lake, when he saw a boy swimming down. He was slender, and a few years younger than Percy. He had dark hair that floated wildly around his face and bright emerald eyes. and scar shaped like lightning graced his features.

The boy's eyes widened, and Percy noted that he was holding his breath. _He can't breath underwater, then._ Percy's own eyes widened, and he realized for the first time that he was breathing.

The pull in his gut disappeared, and the hurricane above sputtered out. The boy in front of him passed out, and Percy caught him. Not knowing what else to do, Percy swan up to the surface of the lake and stepped onto the shore. He laid the bo on the ground and moved his head, only to be met with a stick of some sort resting on his throat.

"Are you kidding me?" Percy exclaimed, "what is up with you people and pointing things at my throat?" The stick on his throat pulled away, and Percy looked up to see the face of a girl, (the same age as the boy laying at his feet), with big brown eyes and bushy hair.

"What have you done to Harry?" She questioned.

"Who is H-" I started to ask, but didn't get to finish. Another person, the same age as the girl, with bright red hair, interrupted with,

"What are you playing at? _Harry_ is the unconscious person laying at your feet!" My face turned red,

"_He_ was the one who stupidly jumped into the lake with no way to breath!" An old man, very old (with a long white beard and hair), stopped us before a fight could break out, and suggested we go inside. I looked up at the castle next to me, and I gasped. It was huge, with tall towers and gargoyles hanging out on window panes.

Percy agreed to the old man, and followed the large mass of people into the castle. They followed a hall into a cavernous room obviously used for eating. Percy looked into the kind face of the old man, and spilled his story, quietly enough so that the others couldn't hear. He told the man everything, from his amnesia to the monster to the mermaids. The old man smiled and said,

"My name is Professor Dumbledore. And what is yours?"

"Percy Jackson, sir." Dumbledore's face turned white.

"Percy...Jackson?" I nodded.

"Do you know me, sir?"

"Ah, no, not at all young lad." Lie. "I want you to promise me something. If you tell others your story, do not tell them about the monsters. Say you woke up with amnesia and needed a place to stay. All you need to know is that the old queen is up to her tricks." I promised, and he continued to explain about witches and wizards and The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"So, witches and wizards are real, they go to school called Hogwarts, which is here, and get sorted into houses as they compete and learn," Percy summed up. Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"And now, lad, it is time to sort you into a house." Percy gaped, but followed Dumbledore to the front of the room.

"Hogwarts! We have a new addition to the school. Please welcome Percy Jackson into whatever house he ends up in." The people sat down after some quick directions from the stern woman in green. They clapped half-heartedly.

Percy sat down on the stool, as directed by Dumbledore, and the stern woman placed a worn, pointy wizards hat on his head.

_Oh I see. The queen is up to her tricks. _Percy jumped. A voice was whispering to him. _Its time for you to be sorted now is it? _Percy mumbled a yes, and the voice kept going. _Your mind is gone, but I know who you are. The great Perseus Jackson._

_Which house to put you in though. You are brave, loyal, cunning, and partially smart. But which trait is the strongest? _Percy was nervous, but when the voice shouted out a word so loud for the whole room to hear, he almost laughed. The hat as talking to him.

Percy took the hat off, and went to the correct table for his new "house."

**Aren't you guys so proud of how long this chapter was? So this is my last update before I go on vacation, so I'll miss you guys! What house is Percy in? Find out sometime in December. I'll write a ton on vacation and I'll update as soon as I get back. Read and review, as always! What needs to be better? What was great? -VW**


	4. Tournaments of High Death Tolls

**Harry**

**Harry woke up in a hospital bed,** not for the first time. He was becoming a regular visitor of Madam Pomfrey.

"You're awake!" Harry heard his friend Ron's voice loud and clear, "Bloody hell, Harry, we thought you were going to spend the night here, again."

The drowsiness faded out of Harry, replaced with relief.

"I won't have to then? Spend the night, I mean." He looked up at Ron and saw that Hermione was there too. Ron opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Hermione,

"Madam Pomfrey said it was just oxygen withdrawal, and since you have oxygen now, you'll be fine." Harry stood up, still in his Hogwarts robes, and the trio walked to the great hall.

Harry told his friends what he saw at the lake, including the boy being attacked by mermaids, but the attacks having no visible effect. Hermione and Ron told him what had happened when he was unconscious.

"When we left to take you to the infirmary, 'lake boy' was talking to Dumbledore, too quiet for us to hear." Ron finished. The trio found themselves outside the great hall, and slipped in unnoticed.

All attention was on the front, where 'lake boy' stood next to Dumbledore. As the trio sat down, Dumbledore began to talk.

"I know you all have many questions about what has happened tonight, and I offer an explanation. Sixteen-year old wizard Percy Jackson found himself on Hogwarts grounds with no memory. After being pulled into the lake, Percy performed the bubble-head charm and stopped the attacks coming from the territorial mermaids. Hogwarts has decided to to extend its hospitality to Percy Jackson. He will be sorted and placed in sixth year."

Dumbledore was hiding something, but Harry stayed quiet as Percy Jackson sat on the three legged stool left out after the previous sorting ceremony.

Percy had an unreadable expression on his face as he sat down. Professor McGonagall set the sorting hat on his head. The hat sat there for a few minutes, and Percy's expression stayed stoic.

Just when Harry thought the hat would never decide, it yelled out one word, loud and clear.

"Hufflepuff!" _What a lame house for someone so... Powerful? Strong? Mysterious?_ Harry wasn't sure what to describe Percy as.

He was jolted back to reality by the loud clapping coming from the Hufflepuff table. He watched as Percy looked at Dumbledore, spoke a few words, and walked to his new house.

Dumbledore gave the standard welcome speech (including some new words. _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Gobble. Quack.) _The food appeared, and they ate.

Harry watched Percy, who was staring in awe at the mounds of food, and wondered _where did he come from?_Harry noticed, as Percy began eating, that said wizard was already making friends and joking.

Once the food faded away, Dumbledore stood up again. " Now I have an announcement." Harry noticed Some people place a large box in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore opened his mouth, but the boom of the great hall doors closing interrupted him.

A man walked up the hall. _Step. Clunk. Step. Clunk._ The students around Harry whispered, but he himself remained silent. A glass eye was rolling around in a socket, staring at people, seeming to read through them.

The man walked to the front of the room and had a quick discussion with Dumbledore.

"Students! This man here is your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome, Professor Moody." No one clapped, although it was expected for new teachers.

"And, back to what I was saying. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. The tournament was established seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European school of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang.

"A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. This tournament happened once every five years, until the death toll amounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

Whispers raced across the hall. _Death toll? I want to join. That is so cool._ Dumbledore raised his hand, and the whispers silenced.

"We have taken many precautions so that we may find no champion in mortal danger. For example, the Ministry has decided to put an age limit on entering the tournament: you must be sixteen." Complains and groans echoed, Harry's joined them.

Dumbledore raised his hand yet again, and waited for silence.

"The champions will be decided using the Goblet of Fire." The box in front of Dumbledore melted away, revealing a goblet, glowing with the blue fire flowing off the rim. "All who want to enter, if you are sixteen, may write their name on a slip of paper and place it in the goblet. The goblet will choose the champions."

"It's like a gumball machine." Percy covered his mouth, sheepish. Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you Percy, for that delightful insight. You all have until Halloween to enter. Goodnight." Dumbledore turned away, and the prefect herded their houses upstairs.

Harry didn't understand how, in one evening of knowing each other, Dumbledore and Percy had a better relationship than Harry and Dumbledore had after three years. He was envious.

Harry followed Ron to their dormitories, bid his roommates goodnight, and got in bed. He fell asleep quickly. He dreamed he had entered the tournament, became champion, and won. His faceless competitors hung their heads, Dumbledore smiled at him proudly, and Percy was glowering, envious.

What a good night.

**I'm back! Percy's in Hufflepuff? Harry is jealous? Dumbledore is hiding something? I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Hopefully tomorrow, but Saturday at the latest.**

**"The pursuit of knowledge is the pursuit of happiness." I wise woman (her name may or may not be Valerie Washington) once said this. I would like to know what you all think of my story, would you deny me this simple happiness? **

**Read and Review? Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I love all the support! Until next time then. -VW**


	5. Broomsticks and Goblets with Friends

**Percy**

**Percy didn't understand what **was up with wizards and brooms. Sure, he knew there was sport, _Quidditch_, that they played on brooms, but what he wanted to know was why his friends wanted him to ride one.

"Come on, Percy!" Percy's friend, Justin Flynn-Fletchy. He wasn't sure why, but Percy had a very bad feeling about being in the air.

"Nah, I'll be fine not riding a broomstick." No matter how many time Percy refused, his Hufflepuff friends continued to pester him. Eventually, they gave up. Just in time to notice a group of people wearing black and green. Slytherins.

"We have reserved this field." A haughty, sixth year, Percy's own age, was the speaker. Justin felt the need to talk back.

"Says who?" Percy internally grimaced. _Way to start a fight._ Percy noticed the Slytherins giving him strange looks. He mentally checked himself. Hufflepuff robes conjured up by Dumbledore? Check. A wand (also given to him by Dumbledore)? Check. So what were they looking at?

"_Professor_ Snape. We have a signed notice. We need extra practice time to train our seeker." The team before them parted to reveal a gray eyed, blonde haired, weasley boy. He was a fourth year. Percy had stopped a fight between the boy before him and another boy, the one who had jumped into the lake on Percy's first day at Hogwarts.

"Draco Malfoy?" Justin raised an eyebrow. "He's been on the team for two years, he doesn't need _extra practice._" The captain of the team, _Flint, _just smiled.

"We'll play you for it, same rules as a regular game."

"We don't have a team," Justin protested. Percy counted, seven Hufflepuffs. Including himself. Flint had the same thought.

"I count seven." Justin frowned, then turned to Percy.

"No." Percy gave it no was no way he was flying. Justin pleaded,

"Please, Percy. If you don't play we'll have to forfeit."

"What does it matter? All we were doing before was arguing. Just let them have the field." Percy figured that Justin would lash out at him. He was fourteen, after all.

"You know what? Fine. But don't expect me to think high of you. You're just scared." Percy was right, Justin lashed back. But still, Percy got mad.

"You don't understand. I don't either. All I know is that I can't go up there. I don't know why." Justin narrowed his eyes.

"I don't get it. It's not my fault your memories are gone." The other kids were watching the exchange like it was a tennis match.

"You're right, Justin. It's not your fault, but it's not mine either. Besides, I don't expect you to understand. You're only a fourth year." Percy turned and walked off.

He wandered the castle, until he found himself in a hall. A door nearby was partly open, and Percy heard voices.

"Professor, I didn't do anything." It was the boy who had jumped into the lake.

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with the missing ingredients from my supply closet, Potter. Nor did you have anything to do with the missing supplies in second year?" Even Percy could detect the sarcasm. The speaker was the potions teacher, Professor Snape.

_Might as well help him out._ Percy ran into the room.

"Professor! The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins are fighting on the Quidditch field. The Hufflepuffs need to know that you actually did give the Slytherins permission to use the field. I was leaving to go to Dumbledore, so they sent me up to get you." Percy said all of this quickly.

"All right.." Snape stared at him.

"Jackson, sir."

"All right Mr. Jackson. Potter, you can go. I'm not done with you though." Snape left, and the boy stood up. Percy held up his hand to shake.

"Percy Jackson. You?" The boy shook and said,

"Harry Potter. I suppose I should say thanks." Percy smiled, and Harry paused. Percy thought it looked as though Harry was waiting to be recognised.

"No problem. I was in the area." Percy realized, for the first time, that everyone here had an english accent. The two started walking.

"Don't you need to go to Dumbledore? I thought he wanted to see you." Percy smiled.

"Nope. I lied." The two talked, Harry telling Percy about his life. Percy told Harry about waking up at hogwarts, and what happened at the lake. He did, of course, keep the story limited to what Dumbledore had told him. Soon, the two found themselves in front of the great hall.

They went inside. It was empty, save for the Goblet of Fire.

"Are you gonna enter?" Harry seemed curious.

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do." Percy stepped forward, "Do you happen to have anything I can write on, or with?" Harry handed him some paper and a quill, and Percy scribbled his name on his paper, the one thing he could write easily with his Dyslexia.

Percy put the paper in the Goblet, and noticed a glowing blue line around the Goblet.

"An age line." Harry answered Percy's unasked question, "It keeps you out if you're younger than sixteen." Percy shrugged, and walked out, followed closely by Harry,

"See you later, then?" Percy nodded, and walked to the Hufflepuff common room. Percy looked down at his arm. A long scar ran from his elbow to his wrist. _No wonder the Slytherins were looking at him funny._ A memory washed over Percy.

_Annabeth was being held hostage. A sword came down and slashed Percy arm, slicing from his elbow to his wrist. A cold voice laughed, like knives scraping a rock. A pure black pegasus neighed. Percy felt the life draining out of him. Percy crawled to the pool on the deck of the cruise ship. A horn blared, and Percy's vision went dark._

**Update! Thank you all so much for the review! I love all the support. Next update will be either tomorrow or Monday.**

**I was thinking I should ask you all a question every update. So, below is my question, just leave your answer in the review box so I can get to know you all.**

**Question: What do you celebrate in these holiday times- Hanukkah, Christmas, Kwanzaa, or something else?**

**My answer: I celebrate Christmas!**

**Read and Review? -VW**


	6. Four Champions and long-winded fights

**Harry**

**Halloween.** Normally just a feast, but now? The results for the champions of the Triwizard Tournament. Percy had entered, and Harry hoped he won. Although Harry was still jealous of Percy, they had become friends.

He found a way to hide his jealousy from Percy, but that wasn't the only thing he was hiding. Two nights ago, Harry had come to get help on divination homework (Hermione refused to help). When he climbed the rope ladder and poked his head through the trapdoor, Harry saw Percy talking to Professor Trelawney.

"Professor! I just need to know if you can see anything about me. About my past." So Percy wanted to get his memories back.

"Percy dear, you can't force the sig-" The professor doubled over. Percy rushed forward, and walked her to a chair. "_A halfblood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds..." _ Professor Trelawney's voice turned raspy, and she gripped Percy's shoulders. Percy looked shocked.

"I know those lines. What did you say, Professor? Repeat it for me." Percy's voice quavered, but his expression was fierce. Instead of repeating the lines, the professor found something else to say.

_"The sea will bring glory to the thought down house,_

_Finding friends of all colors: Green, blue, red, yellow,_

_The snake, with help from his followers, to rouse,_

_Loyalty stretching too far- saving the life of the single living fellow."_

Harry saw the shock, mixed with dread on Percy's face, and slowly climbed down the ladder. He resolved to keep what he heard from Percy, fearing a deny of friendship.

The scene ran through his head as the school paraded into the great hall. Harry wondered what the prophecy meant. The thought down house had to be Hufflepuff, no one took that house seriously. The snake to rouse? Loyalty stretching too far? The sea? Friends of all colors? None of it made sense.

"Harry? You okay?" Harry looked up to see the worried faces of Ron and Hermione looking down on him. He figured, if anyone could help him figure out the prophecy, they could. He told them what he saw in the divination classroom.

"Harry that's-" What ever Hermione was going to say was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Today is the beginning of the tournament, and so I would like to welcome... Durmstrang!" A group of sixth and seventh year students in fur coats entered the great hall.

"Harry!" Harry turned his head in Ron's direction. "It's Krum! Viktor Krum!" Ron was right. At the back of the group stood Viktor Krum, a legendary Bulgarian seeker, and the headmaster, a gruff looking man.

The Durmstrang students sat down at the Slytherin table.

"And, of course, welcome to... Beauxbatons!" A group of elegant sixth and seventh years in silk danced their way into the room. One, in the lead, had long silver hair, and Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"A veela!" Hermione sounded disgusted, "She just uses magic to attract all the boys to her. Harry! Ron!" The two boys snapped out of it. The Beauxbatons students sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"And now, those who want to enter from our residence schools may," Dumbledore invited. A large group, including Krum and the veela, got up to enter.

"Thank you. Now, its time to choose the champions." The fire in the goblet turned red. A slip of paper shot out, and Dumbledore caught it.

"The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!" The Durmstrang students clapped and cheered. Again the fire turned red, and another slip of paper shot out. Dumbledore caught it.

"The Beauxbatons champion is... Fleur Delacour!" The veela got up from the table and walked into the champions room, following Krum. The hall got silent, the air thick with excitement.

"And now, the Hogwarts champion is..." The fire turned red once more and shot out a slip of paper. "Percy Jackson." The noise was deafening. All the Hufflepuffs, Percy had managed to make friends with them all, were on their feet, cheering and stomping. Everybody joined in, because they had all seen the confidence Percy oozed and they figured, _he could win this._

Percy walked into the room of the champions, and the noise slowly simmered down. Dumbledore began to thank the students for their support, but stopped. The hall silenced when they noticed the fire in the goblet glowing red again. A paper shot out of the goblet and Dumbledore caught it.

"Harry Potter." Those two words stunned the hall into silence. Harry turned frantically to Ron and Hermione.

"You guys know I didn't put my name in right?" They gave their half hearted "sures", which didn't reassure Harry in the least.

"Harry! Go into the champion room." Dumbledore sounded angry. Harry stood up and, ignoring the stares burning into his back, walked to the room.

When he got in the room, Percy was pacing, Viktor was slouching, and Fleur was staring at the oblivious Percy. Fleur flipped her hair and glanced at Harry, clearly miffed that Percy was ignoring her.

"Why are you here? Do they need us?" Only after that did Percy and Krum look up. Percy nodded in recognition, and Krum just stared at Harry. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but a ministry representative rushed in and grabbed his arm.

"Crazy! Unbelieveable! May I introduce, for the first time in history, the fourth champion?" A roar of outrage, the headmaster and headmistress of the two other schools had come in, swept across the small room.

"Now hogwarts has two champions! Not acceptable!" The Durmstrang headmaster, Karkaroff, was that loudest of the protestors. As the people argued, Harry noticed that Percy didn't join in. He had a troubled look on his face, and seemed deep in thought.

"Now, I believe Harry can't back out now can he? All choices made by the Goblet of Fire are final." Karkaroff tried to argue by saying it wasn't fair, but Harry knew i was no use. He had to compete, and no more people could compete.

Eventually, the adults tired of arguing, and Dumbledore sent the students to bed, but not after giving a bit more information on the task.

"The first task is designed to test your daring, so we will not tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard. The first task will take place on November 24, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or account help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Harry heard Percy give a small breath of relief, though Harry wasn't sure why. If you wanted to have any good job, you had to do good on the exams. And besides, the aura of power Percy had made Harry think he would be good at the tests.

As the champions left the room, Harry tried to talk to Percy, but he was already out the door, disappeared in the waves of people. Harry frowned, wondering why Percy wanted to leave so fast. Harry let it go though, and walked out the door and up to the Gryffindor common room.

When Harry got to the common room, a party was going on, a party for _him._ The Gryffindor who got in the tournament. People came up and congratulated him, and Harry complained that he didn't try to enter, but the more he denied it the more they were sure he did, so Harry went up to was there, getting in his pajamas.

"Congratulations, _Harry._" Ron's voice was snarky.

"Ron, I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire!" Ron frowned and said,

"Oh sure," The sarcasm was evident, "Although, it wouldn't be unbelieveable. More fame, thousand galleon prize, and a chance to impress everyone at the school." Harry's jaw dropped, ere was his best friend accusing Harry of something he most definitely did not do.

"But Ron, I didn-" Ron scowled.

"Just don't talk to me, _Harry." _Ron got in bed and drew the curtains, ignoring Harry. Harry dropped into his bed looking at the curtains separating Harry from Ron. The one person Harry thought would believe that Harry didn't enter the tournament didn't believe him.

Harry tossed and turned all night, and finally dozed off. Just as, though it seemed, Harry fell asleep, he woke again to alarms and frantic voices. He sat up and saw Neville walking past.

"What happened?" One look at Neville's face and he knew, something very bad had happened.

"Its the new kid- you know Percy. He's gone!"

**Cliffhanger! I figured I might as well have some fun. Sorry, I'm almost as bad as Uncle Rick. How was the prophecy? I made it up in like two minutes so...**

**Anyway, an update! Next one should be by Wednesday.**

**I wanted to thank GreenDayGames, Bianca di Angelo, and Kjar for replying to my question! (I'm going to start calling those QOTCs. Question Of The Chapter)**

**I'm loving all the reviews and support- its what keeps me writing.**

**QOTC: Do you guys have snow where you live?**

**My Answer: No, but I really wish I did. :/**

**Talk to you all later! -VW**


	7. The Centaurs and Many Mistakes

**Percy**

**Percy had a confession to make.** Nothing would have happened if he had been told not to go into the forest. Although, the trip was strangely productive.

As he walked through the forest, Percy heard noises. He was surprised he had even heard them, though. He first went into the forest in order to clear his mind, the prophecy was swirling through his mind, along with a thick sense of dread. Percy wasn't sure why.

He did, of course, follow the noises. He found a group of people pointing their wands at _dragons. _Percy almost shouted out, but then he noticed the chains around the dragons' necks. They were domesticated.

A man stood off to the side, the size of five men across and two high. His name, Percy believed, was Hagrid. Hagrid was staring at the dragons in awe- why, Percy didn't know.

"What are these beauties for, Charlie?" Hagrid walked closer, reaching a barbed wire fence. A red haired man, on who looked partially like Ron, Harry's friend, answered.

"Don't come any closer Hagrid. These are for the first task. The champions have to fight them, or something. Why they wanted mothering dragons though..." Percy watched as a dragon looked straight at him, and blew a column of white-hot fire at him.

Percy ducked, then ran before he was spotted. Soon, he found himself in an unfamiliar part of the forest. Once again, Percy walked along, thinking about the prophecy. None of it made sense, but Percy couldn't help but feel as though he was the sea. Why? Percy was clueless.

Now, though, Percy had one more thought clouding his mind. The first task. He heard a stick break, and pulled his pen from his pocket. Percy hadn't uncapped it since his first day, but now he did just that. It grew into a three-feet long bronze sword, and he brandished in the direction of the sound.

That was his second mistake. (The first being going into the forest in the first place.) What he saw were some stern faced men, until you looked down. Their waists grafted into chestnut horse bodies, right where the neck would begin. One look at his sword, and the centaurs drew their bows, all ten of them pointed straight at Percy.

He gulped. Percy figured the best way to survive would be to play victim, so he put his hands up in an "I surrender" pose. He dropped his sword, knowing it would return to his pocket.

"Who are you? You have the schools uniform, but I do not recognise you." The centaur in the middle loosened his bow and stepped forward.

"I'm a new student, I woke up here with no memory and Dumbledore took me in." The centaurs grumbled at Dumbledore's name.

"I say we kill him." Of course, one of them had to say that, and a few others nodded in approval.

"Hold on, my brethren. What is your place in the school, boy?" Percy figured, if he kept them talking they wouldn't kill him, so he rambled.

"Well, I'm a Hufflepuff in sixth year, I am friends with Justin, Harry Potter-" The centaurs drew back at Harry's name. _So they know him._ However, the lead centaur stood his ground.

"What importance do you have to the school?"

"You mean other than the fact that I am a student? Well..." Percy searched his mind for anything of importance. "Oh yeah! I'm the Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard Tournament. Does that count for anything?"

"It only means that we cannot kill you, champion. We can, however, take you to our home as a hostage." Percy felt himself go pale.

"Really, guys? I mean, I have classes in fifteen minutes, and-" The centaur didn't listen, but instead grabbed Percy by the arm and dragged him away. Percy struggled and protested, but to no prevail.

Suddenly, a memory flashed into his mind, a kind centaur smiling down at him, and Percy's body shut down. These rude, antisocial creatures were so _wrong_.

His mind reeled. It was so backwards, and his head felt as though it would explode. The centaur looked at him confused, but Percy had no control.

"What did you do to him, Firenze?" A centaur beside him chuckled, "I thought we weren't going to kill him." Firenze, the centaur pulling Percy, shrugged.

"I didn't do anything, he just collapsed. I've never seen anything like it." Another centaur shrugged.

"Looks like memory sickness. Didn't he saw he had no memories? he must've seen something that triggered a memory, but a very powerful force must be holding them back."

"What could he have seen? At least, can you fix him, Earten?" Earten nodded. Firenze gave Percy to Earten, who tossed Percy up onto the horse back.

They trotted away, and Percy couldn't help but groan. His migraine wa turning into a drum beat, getting louder, and louder, and louder.

Memories resurfaced, but then disappeared moments later. A face, Annabeth's, laughing and kissing him. A voice in his head saying _Boss!_ A large kid with one eye yelling "Brother." Curly hair and a rasta cap. A metal rod capped in bronze.

All the memories were gone, except for the one clear picture of Annabeth's face, as Earten sprayed a herbal mixture on his face. The centaur chanted, and Percy's vision darkened.

"You should be out until sunset, my boy." The last thing Percy saw before dropping into unconsciousness was the stern face of Earten.

He wasn't sure how long he was out, and his dream gave him no clue. In the dream, Percy was standing in the shadows of a strange house watching a man rushing around in front of a fireplace.

This man wore a black trenchcoat and a crazed look on his face. He seemed to be preparing for something, someone. A knock sounded on the door, and a weasley man walked in with a bundle the size of a newborn.

"Ah! Wormtail. I see you brought the Dark Lord." The crazy man addressed the weasley man, then turned his attention to the bunde. "Our preparations are ready, sir, all we need now is for the Potter boy to survive all the tasks."

"Tell me the news of the _exchange_ student." A rasping voice came from the bundle.

"Percy Jackson, Lord. He showed up schools grounds with no memory and entered the tournament." Percy gave a jump at his own name.

"And we know nothing of his talent?" The rasping voice seemed irritated.

"Yes. He neglected to come to any classes." That was true. Percy had been practicing with Dumbledore before the champions were announced. The _wizard_ stuff didn't come to him easily, although, he knew what most of the names of the spell meant.

"He is a loose cannon, then. If he i needed for the second task, dispose of him during the third." Percy scowled. Something told him that this wasn't his first time getting a death threat.

"Yes, My Lord." The dream changed. Percy was in a maze, running for his life, when he saw a cup. He turned his head and noticed Harry looking at it too.

"Together?" Percy looked behind him, and nodded. Together, the leaned forward and touched the cup.

In the blink of an eye, Percy found himself in a graveyard. Harry stood next to him, the cup on the ground.

"Kill the extra!" The rasping voice from his earlier dream spoke from the shadows.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Percy's dream changed yet again as a stream of green light shot at Percy.

Percy saw a three people, a girl with choppy brown hair, a boy who looked like a latino elf, a another boy, blonde haired, blue eyed with a scar on his upper lip.

"Extraction squad? That sounds painful." The latino elf seemed to be trying to hide his fear behind humor.

"And what are they extracting us too?" The girl had a quaver in her voice. A chariot landed on the grass in front of them, pulled by two pegasi, and a blonde girl jumped out.

Annabeth stomped over to the blonde boy and held a dagger to his neck.

"Where is he?" The blonde boy looked very confused, and Annabeth scowled. Percy felt as though they were talking about him.

"Where is who?" Percy shot up, awake, and looked around. He no longer felt weak, so whatever the centaur did must have helped. He stood up, and a centaur came over.

"You're awake too soon. It is not sunset yet." Earten seemed upset. _At least somebody cared about him. _

"I have to go- back to the school." Another centaur, Firenze, Percy remembered, trotted over.

"I'm afraid we can't let you, you are our hostage after all." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about you letting me leave?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his sword. He slammed the hilt onto the two closest centaur's heads, and they collapsed.

An arrow shot at him, but it bounced off his bicep. Percy ran forward, letting the arrows hit him (they all bounced off), and found his way out of the forest. He capped his sword.

That was his third mistake. (There were probably more mistakes, but Percy had stopped counting for a while.) A growl sounded behind him, and he barely had time to turn before a monster jumped onto him.

A _Gorgon._ She slashed at Percy, but her claws made no mark. Percy pushed her off of him and stood up. He didn't have enough time to pull out his sword. He heard the sound of a river, only twenty feet away, and Percy felt a tug in his gut.

Water rushed at the gorgon, and Percy raised his hands. The water grabbed her, and pulled her into the river. The use of the power made Percy's eyes droop, and, even after the nap he took in the centaurs' encampment, he let his eyes close.

Percy crumpled to the ground, and went unconscious.

**I am so sorry my update is very late. But I have finals coming up, and I got sick, and its the holidays, so I am very busy. From now on, I think I will update twice a week, Mondays and Fridays. So, hopefully the next update will be on Monday, but if not, I promise one on Friday.**

**So many reviews! Thank you all so much. Also, thanks to all the people who responded to my question!**

**To Guest: Thanks for telling me about the story with the same title. I read the summary, and from what it says, our two stories are very different. So as long as they don't care that our stories have the same name, I don't mind!**

**And now... Our QOTC!**

**QOTC: Do you have to take finals?**

**My answer: Sadly, I do. Three a day on Wednesday and Thursday.**

**Thank you all so much for the support! See you next time! -VW**


	8. Awkward Situations and the First Task

**Harry**

**Sometimes, Harry figured Hogwarts panicked too much, **but he dismissed the thoughts quickly. Most of the time, it was for good reason, although, Harry suspected this was one of the few exceptions.

It was Hermione who found Percy, unconscious near the Forbidden Forest. There were no injuries, other than the fact that he would not wake up. In the end, Madam Pomfrey decided to take him to the hospital wing and let him sleep. Harry and Hermione tried to visit (Harry was still mad at Ron), but all they would get from Percy were a few words mumbled that sounded suspiciously like spells.

One time though, when Harry was in there alone, he heard a name- Annabeth. Harry planned on questioning Percy when he woke up.

Harry often spent his time preparing for the first task, though he had no idea what to expect. Ron and Hermione helped as much as they could, but they had classes and homework clouding their time. One night, Neville came bursting into the room.

"He's awake! Madame Pomfrey said you could go see him, Harry!"At this notion, Harry grabbed his cloak and ran to the hospital wing. He saw Percy sitting up, looking dead tired and bleary eyed. He also saw that Dumbledore had beaten him there. Harry watched as, as soon as Madam Pomfrey turned her back, Dumbledore slipped Percy some sort of food that looked like lemon bars. Percy ate it and immediately perked up.

"Percy! You okay?" Percy looked up at Harry and looked happy to see him, but there was an undertone of disappointment. Why? Was Percy hoping for someone else?

"Yeah- I'm good. Just missin' my memories." So that's why he seemed disappointed. Dumbledore spoke up.

"So what happened Percy? We're _dying_ to know." Percy raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on Dumbledore's statement.

"Well, I got kidnapped by Centaurs, then I got sick and they fixed me up- they said it was memory sickness- then I came to the river and after that, I don't know." Harry watched as Percy mouthed a word to Dumbledore, but couldn't make it out.

"So, how long was I out?"

"About two weeks, meaning to first task is tomorrow." Percy's face went white, and he cursed. Harry was surprised at the language he used around the headmaster.

"Harry, why don't you walk with Percy to the great hall, its nearing lunchtime." Dumbledore left, and the boys, after much fussing from Madam Pomfrey, soon followed. They talked, and soon Harry could tell that Percy was more reserved than usual.

"So, who's Annabeth?" Harry was hoping to break the ice, but Percy went red and had a horror-filled expression on his face.

"How did you find out about her?" His voice was incredulous.

"You talk in your sleep. So who is she?" If possible, Percy went redder. He spoke quietly.

"My girlfriend." Harry went ballistic, firing question after question.

"Who is she? What house is she in? What does she look like? Is she hot? Does-" Percy had enough, so it seemed, and he cut Harry off.

"Her name is Annabeth Chase. She doesn't go to school here. She is the only thing I remember from my past. She has blonde hair and grey eyes. Yes, I suppose she is hot. And please, don't announce it to the school. I want to keep it quiet." Percy simultaneously answered Harry's questions and shut him up.

They got to the great hall and separated. Then next day, Harry was stressed. At breakfast, despite the urges of his friends, he didn't eat much. Dumbledore announced that the first task started at one, giving Harry five hours.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry turned, and saw Percy running for him. When he caught up, Percy wasn't out of breath. Percy's top physical condition caused many stares from girls and jealous boys alike. Percy, of course, was oblivious, but Harry had only just found out why. Percy had a girlfriend.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday," He lowered his voice and pulled Harry into a secluded corner, "The first task- its dragons. We have to get past them and get a golden egg. Good luck, by the way." Percy ran off, and Harry went to Hermione. He told her about the first task, and together they devised a plan for him.

After a few hours of practicing, Harry was ready. He was walking around the school with an hour to spare when he heard voices. Percy's and Fleur's.

"So Percy, what are you doing after the task? Do you want to help me study up on more spells?" Of course, Percy was oblivious to the fact that Fleur was coming on to him.

"I don't know. Although, I'm not the best person to study spells with, I've been told I'm not the smartest." Harry stepped around a corner to see Percy and Fleur in the middle of an empty all. He watched as Fleur stepped closer to Percy, who stepped continued until Percy was against the wall.

"What are you doing Fleur?" Percy was just beginning to realize what Fleur was doing.

"I love the way you say my name. Its so sexy. Say it again for me." Fleur was pressed against Percy's chest, who seemed confused.

"Fleur?" Fleur smiled, and kissed him. At that moment, a student walked out of a classroom. She stood there, watching Fleur kiss the unresponsive Percy. Immediately, Percy pushed Fleur off. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and it came back with red lipstick smeared on it.

"What are you doing?" Fleur looked angry, and the other student's eyes widened in awe. Nearly every boy in the school was fawning over Fleur, but Percy just pushed her away. The student laughed, glad to see somebody put Fleur in her place, and Harry couldn't help but agree.

Percy heard the noise and glanced over at the student. Fleur huffed, and walked away.

"Jessica! Oh my gods, what just happened?" Harry noted the plural ending, and filed it in his 'to-ask-Percy-about-later' file.

"Justin is going to kill you when he finds out." Harry faintly remembered Justin from his own sorting.

"You're going to tell him aren't you?" Jessica nodded. "And there's nothing I can do to stop you, is there?" Another nod. Percy sighed.

"See you, Jess." He turned and walked towards Harry.

"Did you see that whole thing? I am so glad Annabeth doesn't go here." Harry just turned and gestured for Percy to walk with him. Harry didn't know what to think. Sure, Percy just got 'attacked' by the prettiest girl in school, but he was so genuinely worried about cheating on his girlfriend, even if it was accidental.

"It's alright, dude. Let's just go to the task." They walked to the tent where the champions were supposed to might, to find Krum and Fleur already there. Fleur still looked miffed.

"Good! Harry, Percy, you boys are here. Its time to start. So, your task is to get the golden egg guarded by a dragon. Reach into this bag to choose what kind of dragon you get." They each reached into the bag and pulled out a dragon. They were small toy replicas of the dragon they had to face. They moved around like real dragons, and Percy looked startled by the movement.

"Harry, you got the Hungarian Horntail. Krum, you got the Chinese Fireball. Percy, you got the Swedish Short-Snout. Fleur, you got the Welsh Green. The numbers around their neck refer to the order you will face the dragons. Alright Percy, you first!" Percy walked out of the tent to face his dragon, and Harry listened to the commentary.

"This student here is new to Hogwarts, but he will try to bring victory to his school! And there he goes! Some water here to defend the fire- ouch! That's gotta hurt. And look at this! He discarded his wand! And he's running, and then wow! He got the egg! The scores are up! Oh, I think he should have gotten higher, but oh well. I have heard rumors that a little confrontation happened in the hall with this man and the other champion Fleur Delacour. What happened there? Is that why the score from Madam Maxine is so low?" There was applause, then Fleur went out to get her egg.

"The beautiful Fleur Delacour! Here she goes! Oh I'm not sure that was wise! Oooo- that's not gonna be pretty. Oh, oh, and- no she didn't get it. There it is, she got the egg! And now the scores. A bit lower than Percy's, but she took longer." Some more applause, and Krum went out. The commentary was similar to the others'. Soon it was Harry's turn.

He went out, and saw the dragon he had to face. He put the plan Hermione had devised for him, drowning out the commentary. He raised his wand and said a spell, hoping it would work.

"Accio Firebolt!" He waited, dodging attacks from the dragon, and watched as his broom flew toward him. He mounted it, and flew into the sky. He soared, and dove for the egg. He grabbed it, and realized it had taken him less time than the others. He felt a warm liquid dripping down his arm, and noticed that the dragon had cut him. He got his scores (8, 9, 9, 10, and 4) and found out that he got the top score.

"Congratulations Harry!" Percy was walking toward him, and even though Harry had heard that Percy got hurt, there wasn't a mark on him. More people were flooding from the stands to congratulate Harry, and Ron was there too. As people swarmed him, Harry noticed many Hufflepuffs surrounding Percy.

"I'm sorry Harry! I was jealous, and I lashed out. Friends?" Ron apologized. Harry just smiled and hugged him. Hermione was there too, glad the boys had made up. As the large group walked up to the common room, they were laughing and joking. After a long perty in the common room, Harry laid in bed exhausted. He smiled and fell asleep.

**Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry this update is super late. My computer broke and I couldn't get the motivation to write more. I am so sorry. But, here is a new update.**

**You guys are going to hate me for this, but I'm putting this story on hold for a bit. Just so that I can get ahead on chapters. Also, I have some ideas for a new story, so I'm going to write a ton for that too. By the time I update for this story, the first chapter of that will be posted too.**

**And now... Our QOTC!**

**QOTC: What TV shows do you watch?**

**My Answer: Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Psych, Criminal Minds, and Spongebob.**

**I love you guys! Thanks for all the support! Until Next time!-VW**


End file.
